The Midnight In Her
by Lollipop456
Summary: EG fic. When Twilight's magic becomes faulty, she at first convinces herself it's because of her fear of Midnight Sparkle. Then, a change emerges in her and now her best friends are suddenly becoming her enemies. Sunset Shimmer quickly discovers that Midnight Sparkle has taken over Twilight again and this time she may never let her go.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle stared at the chair across the room, willing it to move. For some reason latel y, her magic had been faulty.

"Don't worry."

Twilight looked up Sunset Shimmer who was sitting beside her in the bedroom. She had come for moral support and to lend a hand in case the levitation went haywire.

"We do have final exams coming up. Maybe it's just stress." Sunset said in an assuring voice.

"Stress? We were held hostage in a cave by a pyschopath with glowing, green eyes and I still managed to move a boulder. A boulder! Now, I can't even move a simple chair."

"Twilight, we're all still learning how to control our magic. We don't know exactly when it comes and goes. I remember I went a whole week without my mind-reading, but one day it just came back and everything was fine."

"It's different for me, Sunset. I have to find out just how to control it perfectly or there's still a chance..."

Twilight didn't even finish the sentence. No need to. Sunset frowned and laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Midnight Sparkle is gone. There's no need to worry about her anymore. You are in control, Twilight. Maybe the sooner you realize that, the easier it will be for you to use your magic."

Twilight gave a half-smile and nodded. Sunset stood and yawned.

"It's getting late. My parents are probably getting worried about me. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. See you at school." Twilight said.

Sunset waved goodbye and left the bedroom. Twilight let out a deep sigh and went over to her mirror, removing her glasses.

"Am I really gone?" A voice whispered.

Twilight gasped and turned around quickly. "Who's there?"

"The only reason why you can't use your magic is because you're afraid. Afraid of me. Afraid of what we could do."

Twilight faced the mirror again and saw a blurred figure. All she could make out was a laughing face with a horn protruding from its head. She screamed and fell backwards onto the floor. Picking herself up, she reached for her glasses and put them on. All that was staring back at her now was her terrified reflection.

"Maybe instead of fearing me. Maybe you should be asking how I can help you." The voice whispered.

Twilight did the only thing she could think of in the situation: she leapt into bed and hid under the blanket. She didn't come out until she heard the sound of her alarm to wake her for school.


	2. Chapter 2

At school, Twilight was tired. She actually fell asleep during most of her classes, and her friends covered for her. They all knew something was wrong, but didn't want to press too hard. After gym, she seemed to have perked up a little bit and the girls decided this would be a good time to question her.

"So, Twilight, how did you sleep last night?" Applejack asked.

Twilight yawned. "Not too good. I got a little spooked and couldn't really sleep."

"Bad dream?" Fluttershy asked meekly.

"Not exactly. I don't really want to talk about it."

Sunset laid a hand on Twilight's shoulder. "That's okay. We don't have to."

As the girls continued down the hallway, Twilight suddenly froze in place and stared blankly ahead. The girls didn't even take notice as their friend's eyes briefly flashed a greenish hue. When they noticed Twilight wasn't with them, they ran back to her.

"Twilight? Twilight, what's wrong?" Sunset called out.

Twilight shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "N-Nothing. I'm just fine."

"Are you sure, darling?" Rarity asked.

Twilight clenched her fists. "I said that I was fine, Rarity."

The girls continued walking, with Sunset trying to keep a closer eye on Twilight.

"So, I heard somebody was practicing their magic last night. Any more floaty happenings?" Pinky Pie asked cheerfully.

"I couldn't do anything. My magic isn't working right." Twilight said quietly.

"It's probably just the stress." Applejack said.

"That's what I told her."

"It isn't the stress." Twilight argued, raising her voice slightly.

"Easy Twilight, it was just a suggestion." Applejack said calmly.

"We're going to be late for class." Twilight said.

Twilight stormed down the hallway, her friends struggling to keep up with her.

"We've all been having little hiccups in our magic. I'm sure it's nothing." Rarity assured.

"Maybe not to you all, but if I don't get a handle on this magic then...Well, something bad might happen."

"Twilight, we've told you that you don't need to worry about Midnight Sparkle. She's gone." Sunset said.

Twilight's face suddenly darkened and she scowled at Sunset. "I don't need you to patronize me, Sunset. I'm not a simpleton."

"That's not what I was doing. I was just-"

"I think we should all calm down and talk about this after school." Fluttershy reached out to touch Twilight's shoulder.

"I told you that I don't want to talk about this!" Twilight shouted.

Without any warning, Twilight shoved Fluttershy to the floor. Fluttershy cried out as she landed hard on her elbow. The pink-haired girl looked up at her angry friend, tears filling her eyes. Suddenly, Twilight's anger was gone and replaced with concern.

"Fluttershy? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Twilight reached out her hand to help Fluttershy up.

Fluttershy whimpered and recoiled slightly. Rainbow Dash and Applejack helped her to her feet.

"What was that, Twilight?!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I-I don't know. Something just came over me." Twilight said through her own tears.

"Everybody, I think we need to calm down. Applejack, will you help Rainbow Dash take Fluttershy to the nurse's office? We'll go on to class and tell Mr. Doodle what happened. We'll meet you there as soon as we can, okay?" Sunset said.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash helped Fluttershy down the hall. Pinkie Pie and Rarity went on ahead to the classroom, their heads hanging low. Twilight took off her glasses and wiped her eyes.

"It was an accident. You just got upset." Sunset said.

"She could be seriously hurt." Twilight sniffled.

"Let's just hope she isn't."

"It's all my fault. She'll never want to speak to me again."

Sunset didn't know what to say; because she wasn't so sure that Twilight was wrong. She only sighed and continued towards the classroom; leaving Twilight to stare at the bit of Fluttershy's blood that had dripped onto the tile floor.


End file.
